Harmony Band Pretty Cure~
Harmony Band Pretty Cure~ is a new fan series created by Pretty Cure Lover 4567. The themes are music,concerts,and singing. This was inspired by The Pretty Cure Band♪. Summary Amari Honoka is a 15 year old girl at Private Saino Academy,a private art high school. Honoka has a dream to became the next big singer/vocalist. Honoka signs up for a singing contest,but a monster called Negamusic attacks and ruins the contest! But then,Honoka meets a parrot-like fairy named Tune from the Music World grants her the power to transform into a Pretty Cure,Cure Singer! Using her Harmony Voice,Cure Singer destroys the Negamusic! To save her hometown and Music World,Honoka and her friends must use the power of music to save both worlds! Characters Pretty Cures Amari Honoka-'''Honoka is the leader of the team and the lead vocalist. Honoka loves to sing and enjoys playing music. She is a mature girl with a calm and composed personality. She can be serious sometimes,but is still kind. She is known to have a voice of an angel. Her alter ego is '''Cure Singer(Kyua Kashu),the Pretty Cure of Singing and is represented by hearts. Her theme color is pink. Fukami Marri-'''Marri is the second member of the team and is the guitarist. Marri is an energetic girl who is loud and obnoxious. She can be full of herself or reckless,but she has a sensitive and caring side towards others. Making music is her dream and her prized guitar is named "Wild Blue". Her alter ego is '''Cure Guitar(Kyua Gita),the Pretty Cure of Melodies and is represented by stars. Her theme color is baby blue. Hidaka Kazuko-Kazuko is the third member of the team and is the drummer. Kazuko loves playing on her drums and follows her own beat. She sometimes perfers to play solo,but still enjoys playing in a band. Like Marri,she can be loud but can be quiet if someone asks her. Her alter ego is Cure Drum(Kyua Doramu),the Pretty Cure of Beats and is represented by spades. Her theme color is gold. Sanada Yasuko-Yasuko is the fourth member of the team and is the keyboardist. Yasuko is an energetic girl and is known to have a big heart. Because of this,she is one of the most popular girl in school. She is mostly navie or clingy which can sometimes annoy others. Despite this,she has a friendly personality and is good at sports and music. She also enjoys playing her keyboard that she cherish so much. Her alter ego is Cure Keyboard(Kyua Kibodo),the Pretty Cure of Rhythms and is represented by diamonds. Her theme color is lilac. Mikami Rini-Rini is the final member of the team and the backup singer. Rini was jealous of Honoka since she was little because Honoka was more talented than her and has a more beautiful voice. Rini always avoided her and because of this,she lacked confidence and had a timid personality. Deep down,she wanted to be just as good as Honoka and be her friend. When she found out that Honoka was a Cure,she was shocked and didn't know if she should tell anyone. She was transformed into Negamusic but was purified by Cure Singer. The two now get along now and Rini is more confident. Her alter ego is Symphony Vocalist(Kokyokyoku Bokarisuto),the Pretty Cure of Songs and is represented by clovers. Her theme colors are yellow and magenta. Fairies Tune(Kyoku)-Tune is the main mascot and the Cures' partner. She can an airhead,but helpful at times. She ends her sentences with "~tune". Sharp(Sharpu)-Sharp is Rini's partner. She is a baby fairy who has supernatural power. Silence Supporting Characters Items Note Brooch(Noto Burochi)-The main transformation device in the series. It is a brooch that has a music note in the middle. The transformation phrase is "Let's Play! The Music Begins!". * Pink Note Brooch-Honoka's main transformation device. * Blue Note Brooch-Marri's main transformation device. * Yellow Note Brooch-Kazuko's main transformation device. * Purple Note Brooch-Yasuko's main transformation device. Symphony Rod(Kokyokyoku Roddo)-Rini's main transformation device and weapon. It is a yellow and magenta rod that can be spilt into two pieces to use as a weapon. The two rods are connected to two yellow hearts. Miracle Microphone(Mirakuru Maikurofon)-Cure Singer's main item. It is a hot pink microphone with a heart in the middle of it. Dazzling Sky Guitar(Mabushii Sora Gita)-Cure Guitar's main item. It is a sky blue guitar with a white streak in the middle and has blue sequins on it. Lucky Drum Kit(Koun'na Doramukitto)-Cure Drum's main item. It is a gold drum kit with a spade on the center. * Lucky Drumstick Belltier(Koun'na Doramusutikku Berutie)-Cure Drum's other item. They resemble a gold rod that has two spades joint together. She can take them apart to use as weapons or drumsticks to perform songs to defeat an enemy. Royal Diamond Keyboard(Oritsu Daiyamondo Kibodo)-Cure Keyboard's main item. It is a lilac keyboard with a violet diamond on the top and two at the bottom. * Royal Diamond Keytar(Oritsu Daiyamondo Kita)-Cure Keyboard's other item. Her keyboard turns into a keytar that has a violet diamond on the top. Magical Microphone(Majikaru Maikorufon)-Symphony Vocalist's main item. It is similar to Cure Singer's microphone,but is magenta and has a yellow heart on the base. It has a yellow clover in the middle. Trivia Gallery Category:Music Themed Series Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Band Themed Series